Talk Dirty To Me
by Alice Strife
Summary: I only assume you know what episode this starts from, after Q and H's failure at talking dirty. Here is what happens after, but really M rated but maybe close. One-shot


_So like I recently started rewatching Justice League and realized, I love Question and Huntress. So here you go people who share my love interest._

* * *

"So, what are you wearing?"

"Blue overcoat, fedora."

Huntress would have laughed if it wasn't so sad and pathetic. Instead of laughing at how her boyfriend had no clue on how to dirty talk she grunted in irritation and disappointed. She couldn't believe that there was actually something The Great Question didn't know how to do. It was cold, she was barely wearing anything spying on someone she could careless about, and here she was hoping her boyfriend might be able to pass the time, but instead he was making her time out here even more boring.

"You really stink at this."

Question hesitated over the phone; he could tell she was angry with him, but he couldn't come up with the answer of what she wanted to hear. Dirty talking didn't make much sense to him... hmm, maybe-

"Orange socks?" He gave it a shot.

Huntress sighed over the communicator; she heard the sound of an engine in the distant and looked from her hiding spot.

"Black Canary is on the move, I'm going to have to call you back Q and when I do I'm going to be teaching you a thing or two about sounding sexy."

Before Question could voice his reply, Huntress pulled the communicator out of her ear and placed it away. Question was left to himself, standing in a freezer, staring down at the thirty second flavor that was not suppose to exist. The next phone call he was going to get was not something Question was looking forward to having, maybe he should try and distract himself with a league mission or maybe investigate somewhere communications wouldn't work?

…

Question sighed as he took one more picture then went to continue his investigation.

* * *

Huntress collapsed on her bed, exhausted. Her body was out of energy, she could barely move, but her mind on the other hand was high and proud. She was able to beat the great Black Canary 2 out of 3 falls... Huntress ignored that fact that she must have been more than just exhausted though after fighting so many heroes for so many nights.

She was ready to fall asleep right then and there, but as she reached for her lamp to turn it off she saw a familiar fedora on her nightstand and remembered a previous engagement she had planned. There was always time and energy to tease Question, no matter what time or how exhausted she was. Reaching for her communicator, she dialed a familiar number and listened to the rings.

"I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Are you really?" She asked rolling around in her bed.

"Yes. I'm investigating if the beef in McDonald's patties are in fact 100% all beef... or maybe something more." Question told her.

Huntress rolled her eyes, "aren't there better things to investigate than food?"

"Food is important, we survive on food meaning those who control our food controls-"

"Hold it right there big guy, you really know what a lady wants to hear." She said sarcastically.

Question didn't really like sarcasm, he quickly learned to get used to it though since his girlfriend used it so very often. His girlfriend. Hearing that in his mind sounded so strange. Dating in the team complicated things, which is why he never asked her for a date in the beginning. Once she got kicked off the team though... he didn't have time for side romances and love. When the opportunity presented itself to him so easily though, Question wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

The sacrifices he's made for her weren't that big, there were hardly any really other than cutting down on his investigation time to be with her. This time was a prime example, Question using a couple of minutes, maybe half an hour, to research on the art of dirty talking and looking over it on his his drive to the heart of the beef factory used by many fast food restaurants to please his girlfriend.

"So, although I may regret this, what are you wearing?" Huntress decided to tease.

"I'm prepared for that question and I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear me tell you... black... cotton... boxers."

Last time it was so pathetic that she groaned, this time for some reason she found it hilarious and started laughing over the communicator. Question flinched and pulled over his car, turning off his engine and lights as he parked on the side of the rode.

"What's so funny?"

"You. Let me show you how this works out baby doll, ask me."

"I can already guess and assume what you're wearing though."

"That's not the point!"

Question flinched away from his phone and sighed out, "what are you wearing?"

"My usual crime fighting gear, minus the cape, gloves, and mask-"

"Which I suspected."

"You didn't let me finish! As I was saying my hair is lying down and while without my mask keeping it up, my leather bikini and bottoms keeping me warm, along with my knee high leather crime fighting boots." She whispered seductively.

Question knew all of this, for some reason her voice was making her gulp.

"I'm so hot though, fighting crimes really does work up a sweat. I'm leaning over slowly, my hair tickling my chest as I reached down and slowly pull one of my boots off."

Why was he all of a sudden getting hot?

"Ah, oh, finally, oh," Huntress moaned in pleasure.

Pulling off a boot couldn't result in those noises; Question takes his shoes off all the time and yet he's never moaned out that loudly.

"I'm reaching for the other one, it's easier to pull off. Just like, ah, just like that. I'm sitting on my bed right now with only my top and bottoms on, but it's still so hot in here. I'm tugging on my bikini to let some air get to my chest, oh yeah."

"You don't stay." Question said then cleared his voice.

And now it was getting stuffy? Was it just him? Question cracked his window a little and loosened his tie.

"I'm reaching to take off my bikini now, it's all sticky and sticking to my skin, but I'm having a little trouble. Now if only I had someone here to help me," Huntress said with a smirk and started groaning and grunting as she laid in the bed fully dressed, rolling a strand of her hair.

It was working, she could hear his breathing getting heavier, quicker, and she started smirking wider.

"Ah! Finally, it's gone. Oh God, oh God it feels so good to be released. You know Q, I never wear anything underneath. This thing is practically a bra itself. I'm slowly dragging my hands down my chest, shivering lightly as I trail them down my rips towards my shorts, or well underwear. Slowly I start to pull them down... but I stop and pull them back up."

"Why?" Question found himself whispering.

"I want them off and I want them off now, maybe I should rip them off instead?"

"Just rip them." Question told her.

Huntress has to bite her bottom lip to stop her giggles from erupting; she grabs her blanket and makes a long rip in it. There was no way she was actually going to rip her outfit, costumes were expensive.

"You don't know how good it feels right now," Huntress whispered with relief.

Question would lick his lips if he could, he settles for running his hands through his hair a couple of times.

"You asked what I was wearing? I guess it's nothing now, it sure is cold in my apartment though. I feel myself perking up and-"

She heard it, the long groan that told her of her victory. She heard the soft pants of his breath in her ears and started getting excited herself, leaning up in her bed as she looked over towards the window.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Where are you right now Q?" Huntress answered his question with another question.

"Somewhere in the middle of Kansas, about to make a drive back to Gotham though. Do me a favor, put your clothes back on. I'll help you take them back off when I get there."

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Hold on Q, do you understand how dirty talk works now?" Huntress asked rolling her neck around.

"I have a better understanding, yes."

"Then next time have a better answer than orange socks. In what world does anyone find that attractive?"

"How does me fucking you sideways only wearing the orange socks sound?"

A shiver coursed through Huntress and she smirked, "aw Q, I love it when you talk dirty to me. You should ask J'ohn to teleport you here, I might get started without you if you don't hurry."

"Just don't finish without me."


End file.
